La servidumbre
by Lorelei Leroux
Summary: Durmió intranquilo hasta que lo olió, escuchó y sintió entrar en el cuarto. No era tan idiota como para ser tomado por sorpresa. Ni siquiera por él. Solo se tensó y permitió que ese cuerpo se deslizara en la misma cama. Drabbles Isley x Rigardo.


**Cessim**

Tenía la impresión de que Isley lo había arrojado al río sujetándolo por la ropa, pero la misma se destrozó durante su transformación y cada poro de su cuerpo lo sentía a carne viva. La explicación: piel floja y desgarrada que ahora comenzaba a sanar sin que tuviera que concentrarse demasiado. Era como cuando le anestesiaban para experimentar sobre su carne. Ajeno a sí mismo y sin embargo, se observaba en el reflejo con una cierta admiración. No supo si ganaría desde el principio de la pelea. Pero valió la pena tener las tripas para sacarse las dudas. Aunque ahora las mismas colgaran entre sus tobillos y amenazaran con irse por la fría corriente que le helaba la espina si no las sujetaba bien. A pesar de que sabía que crecerían ni bien se zampara un poco de gente indefensa, que de repente se le antojaban tan deliciosos con sus bracitos temblorosos y su olor dulce.

-Si eso que tienes entre las piernas ya sanó, me gustaría que pusieras en practica tu promesa, ¿la recuerdas?

Isley, sentado en una roca. Solo le faltaba una flauta, ovejas e_ inocencia genuina _para ser un pastor con el torso descubierto, bebiendo sol, a penas y sudado después de darle una merecida paliza a Rigardo, casi sin esfuerzo.

Suspiró, resignado a su suerte, en efecto trayendo a flote en su mente confusa lo que susurró entre borbotones de sangre que llenaban su garganta, cuanto le rompían los dientes contra el suelo. Sobre hacer cualquier cosa que Isley le mandara.

**Aestuosus**

Él bate las manos para llamarte y el león orgulloso se difiere del derrotado y casi sin dientes, al sugerirte en un ronroneo que le hundas las garras en el cuello ni bien llegues a su lado. Pero ladeas la cabeza, te encoges de hombros y ni siquiera te retrasas a sus pedidos. Es tu nuevo señor, aunque una parte tuya insista en que das para más que eso. Vamos, si fuera verdad no habrías perdido de forma tan humillante. ¿Quiere que pasen una semana en esa playa desierta, medio desnudos y vaya a saber por qué, para qué? Dicho y hecho, Isley señor, nuevo Amo de tu Universo escaso. Ropas afuera y el agua salada esperando por helar tu cuerpo, que nunca ha tenido gusto de su contacto. ¿Playa desierta, dijiste? Antes no lo era, pero el Rey de cabellos plateados limpia los cráneos de los intrusos con dientes ávidos y a penas te deja del torso para abajo los restos de tres desgraciados, medios ebrios (lo sabes por la sangre, que te provoca un leve sopor parecido al que tenías al beber vino cuando querías que te hiciera efecto). La forma en la que su lengua se introduce en las cuencas rojizas para arrancar la carne es tan erótica que te preguntas con escalofríos dónde y cómo van a dormir esa noche. Ansioso en tu fingida indiferencia.

**Oblido**

La casa estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la ciudad como para pasar por un rancho privado, de no ser porque era demasiado pequeña y había flores rebosando por cada cantero que la rodeaba. Esto último hacía pensar en una pradera perdida del mapa, la clase de retrato que aparecía en los almanaques de los mesones menos concurridos en los que solía pedir quedarse, cuando aún era medio humano. Isley abrió la puerta de una patada, se escuchó un grito de mujer en problemas adentro y se apagaron las luces, dándole a entender que los dos (Rigardo y esa cosa que ahora era una especie de Reina con retraso mental, llamada supuestamente "Priscilla") podrían pasar a continuación a buscar en dónde hospedarse por esa noche. Evitó mirarla. Tenía la impresión de que si sus ojos revelaban una décima de la indignación que sentía en su segunda derrota de la década, ella podría –en su locura, quién sabe- señalarle con uno de sus dedos huesudos, decir que le parecía feo o algo parecido e Isley podría decidir que ya no le gustaba tenerlo de acompañante, que sonaba más divertido partir su cuerpo en mil pedazos y darlo de comer a los cerdos de la pequeña granja de esos propietarios desafortunados, ahora que ya no lo necesitaba de aliado para dominar esas vastas tierras.

Hizo una mueca y se apresuró a buscar un cuarto. Le daba miedo que la mocosa eligiera el mismo y lo sacara a golpes o simplemente lo partiera al medio. Con un suspiro se dijo que quizás estar muerto era más fácil. Pero tenía hambre aún y quería saciarse con algo que no fueran los restos dejados por Isley. Tan humillante. Durmió intranquilo hasta que lo olió, escuchó y sintió entrar en el cuarto. No era tan idiota como para ser tomado por sorpresa. Ni siquiera por él. Solo se tensó y permitió que ese cuerpo se deslizara en la misma cama. De nuevo esbozar una mueca de desagrado para sí mismo. Su rostro inmutable.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué no dormiré con ella?-Le apartó el cabello de la cara, le quitó las puntas de los labios y rozó los mismos con la yema de los dedos, casi se diría que no accidentalmente.

"Porque le has jurado lealtad a un monstruo peor que tú mismo y que yo mil veces. Te da terror aunque planees manejarla. Y la paliza que nos dieron hoy te ha calentado, por si fuera poco."

Rigardo, en otras épocas más brillantes (u oscuras, dependiendo del enfoque) hubiera clamado esto con un puñetazo que habría sido atajado con desdén, antes de que le retorcieran la mano y le invitaran a calmarse.

-No es mi deber cuestionar tu proceder.

No abrió los ojos ni cuando Isley se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con hambre, murmurando contra su boca algo como "gracias por recordármelo", ahogado en sus gemidos, mientras que sujetaba con tanta fuerza el acolchado, que estuvo seguro de haberlo roto mucho antes de que lo poseyeran con violencia.

**Plurimis verbis dicere**

Isley no le dijo exactamente que estarían ahí, esperándole por si algo salía mal, así que no tenía una justificación esa idea fija que le servía de salvavidas en el abismo al que lo empujaron el miedo y el dolor de encontrar una muerte segura en cuestión de minutos. Acababa de salvarse por milagro. Si el mocoso ese no corría en dirección a esa hermosa mujer de cuchillas sobresaliendo de la espalda y la distraía, Rigardo era historia. Y qué historia. P-A-T-É-T-I-C-A. Pero de un modo u otro, Isley le dijo hacia dónde se dirigía, antes de voltear en un aire misterioso y culpable que ya le decía lo suicida que era su misión, la que aceptó de todos modos. Quizás quería ver hasta dónde se tomaba en serio su juramento, del mismo modo en que antaño quería ver hasta qué punto era fiel a la Organización. Siempre acababa probándole que su honor era una mentira, incluso cuando estaba tan desvirtuado al servir a un demonio. Casi habría sido preferible morir en batalla, demostrarle que sus palabras tenían significado, que no aceptó su humillante derrota con el corazón en el suelo, dispuesto a dejar esa vida sin metas en manos que no era más sabias, pero que al menos rebosaban con mayor poder.

Al pie de la montaña, en una gruta cuyos bordes estaban cubiertos de nieve, ardía un fuego y Rigardo creyó sentir el aroma a sangre derramada, los gritos mudos de aquellos que han sido despachados como moscas y ahora esperan a ser devorados con avidez. Qué va, tenía hambre y una erección horrorosa después de matar a esas chicas, tras estar cara a cara con la más poderosa y temperamental de todas, la que le había despertado un deseo animal que se vería terriblemente frustrado hasta que no pudiera guiarla con él a su verdadera naturaleza, en donde se sentiría infeliz, quizás al principio, pero al menos viviría con más sinceridad.

Cuando lo vio llegar a los tropezones (debió sentirlo primero, con la energía a flor de piel sin dominar hasta hacía segundos, cuando terminó de apagarse, deseando que las pocas que aún sobrevivían no decidieran recorrer kilómetros en su busca. Aunque con Isley y Priscilla bastara para defenderse, tampoco quería que su hermoso hallazgo sucumbiera tan pronto. Si así sucedía, no podría buscarle y hacerle propio, como lo hicieron con él en dos ocasiones), su Amo avanzó hacia él con los brazos extendidos en gesto muy mecánico, que no le sentaba en absoluto. Rigardo se hubiera reído, de haber tenido fuerzas y no tener la impresión de que las caricias en su rostro ensangrentados serían golpes despiadados ni bien estuviera en posición de recibirlos.

En un absceso de socarronería aferró sus hombros y susurró:

-La mía está mejor que la tuya.

Enterró los labios en el cuello de Isley, por debajo de su piel de lobo y se durmió, temblando como un niño que ha visto por primera vez una mujer desnuda y no puede más de deseo. Le pareció escucharle sonreír, antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, sin saber si despertaría, pero seguro de que le acariciaban el cabello, con dejos de ternura que se desvanecerían cuando despertara.

**Animos amori summitto**

Sucede cada vez que Priscilla sale de su línea de visión (es como si ella lo protegiera de él, como si ya su fuerza no bastara para enfrentar una efigie), sobre todo si Raki está dormido o demasiado concentrado en su entrenamiento como para prestar atención a su maestro, en plena meditación. Viene como una sombra. Está vestido de negro, no lleva espada ni armadura, no tiene el porte de superioridad ni las ganas de demostrarle nada, como era de joven, cuando se conocieron y compitieron inútilmente, porque Isley estaba destinado a vencer. Sus ojos están bajos y evita mirarle, no transmite más reproche del que debe dedicar su mera presencia y no se sabe si las prendas que lleva son de un rico comerciante (como las pieles que Isley robó a una de sus presas) o pertenecen a un campesino terriblemente limpio. Huele a sangre y a derrota. Isley se negó a disculparse la primera vez, golpeando con fuerza y derribando tres árboles sin lograr acallar la ira. Desapareció Rigardo. La primera vez. La siguiente era luna llena y pudieron sentarse a hablar. Isley se jaló los cabellos, sonrió admitiendo su pérdida y se echó la culpa de nuevo. Subestimó a esas chicas. Le preguntó si al menos había tenido buena vista antes de morir, si ellas eran lo suficientemente atractivas. Él se encogió de hombros. Le dijo que no le interesaban esas cosas, aunque tampoco le hubiera gustado seguir viviendo en un mundo donde se es inferior. _¿Ni para servirme como has prometido con lo que te quedaba de honor?_ Isley casi se daba cuenta de que hablaba con rayos lunares, de que no estaba su figura parada ahí. Casi. Rigardo no dijo nada. Rigardo levantó la cara al cielo y volvió a anochecer en las líneas que lo formaban. La tercera Isley quiso derribarle como hizo antaño contra el suelo, unir sus labios con los de él, arrancarle esa ropa de dudosa procedencia que hablaba de un luto egocéntrico e introducirle la lengua hasta la garganta, para que pelearan dentro de su boca como buenos espadachines, hasta que cediera de nuevo. Despertó con Raki palmeándole el hombro, obviamente conteniéndose de preguntarle qué soñaba y si era sudor de fiebre el agua en sus mejillas o lágrimas.


End file.
